


f a l l

by collecting__stardust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experience, a slight changlix if you squint though changbin is not mentioned, i wrote this long ago and instead of letting it burried deep in my folder why not post it, maybe just the terror of escaping death?, no one gets hurt though, this is felix's centric, well idk if you can say its near death experience or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: Felix is never afraid of falling.He has gone bungee jumping a lot of times with his family and friends. He has even tried skydiving once and he enjoys the adrenaline rush the moment his feet leave the plane. He feels free like there is nothing holding him back.His cousin, Minho always tells him that he is insane. “I don’t know how you do it,” that is one of his common phrases when Felix tells him of his adventures. “I can’t even look down going up the stairs and you are telling me that you enjoy going up tall places just to fall? What the hell are you seeking? Death?”He used to laugh it off but now he understands what Minho means.
Kudos: 37





	f a l l

**Author's Note:**

> -This story is written based on my teacher’s experience that he told my class in primary with addition to a bit of a reddit post I read somewhere.  
> -I write this because of an incident when I was out with my family and we almost get involved in a car accident. It is a near miss and no one gets hurt but it makes me think just how much I take each day lightly.  
> -To anyone reading this, life may be tough for you right now but it will pass. Just hold on and live each day to its fullest. Life is too short for regrets and you are stronger than you think.

Felix is never afraid of falling.

He has gone bungee jumping a lot of times with his family and friends. He has even tried skydiving once and he enjoys the adrenaline rush the moment his feet leave the plane. He feels free like there is nothing holding him back.

His cousin, Minho always tells him that he is insane. “I don’t know how you do it,” that is one of his common phrases when Felix tells him of his adventures. “I can’t even look down going up the stairs and you are telling me that you enjoy going up tall places just to fall? What the hell are you seeking? Death?”

He used to laugh it off but now he understands what Minho means.

It is the long awaited semester break. Felix loves his friends dearly but he is excited to leave them to finally step back on the hot land of Australia. He never once regrets going to his hometown to study Architecture but after months away from his family, he really misses them.

He waves goodbye to his friends who had driven him to the airport, chuckling at Hyunjin who is blowing flying kisses at him while Jisung is waving aggressively beside him. They really are embarrassing sometimes and looking at how tired Seungmin looks as he tries to act like they are strangers, Felix wonders how he can deal with them daily. Oh well, he is not much different from them. It is a surprise that Seungmin has not murder them yet.

His flight is not delayed and Felix sends a text to their group chat to inform them of his departure before texting his childhood friend, Chris at the same time. His parents had a business trip to attend to so Chris had offered to bring him home instead. He knows that his oldest sister pass the driving test last spring but he does not trust her enough to be her passenger.

It is mostly a relaxing flight and Felix sleeps throughout most of it. In fact he has been sleeping when the plane begins to shake around, jolting him awake. The sky is pitch black when he looks out the window and lightning are everywhere. It seems like there is a storm which explains why the plane is undergoing a bad turbulence.

It is not his first time flying in a plane so usually he does not care much about turbulences. Sure, it is unpleasant but it is not exactly out of norm. This time however he feels dread over the situation and tries to calm down his heart to stop him from panicking.

The pilot makes an announcement to announce that they are reaching their destination but it seems like they are having a difficult time due to the terrible weather. It is the same caution – put on your seatbelt, straighten your seat and the captain is halfway speaking about the situation when the connection cut off.

Before anyone can react, Felix sees a lightning so close out of his window and then they are falling. Felix can barely hear the baby on the seat in front of him crying – hell, he cannot even hear the collective scream the passengers let out as the plane free falls.

All he can think of is how there is still too many things that he wants to do in life. His life flashes before his eyes and the only thing that is clear in his mind is that he is going to die. Regrets wash over him. He has never mutter ‘I love you’ to his family since his high school graduation. He does not even remember if he lets his friends know just how he appreciates every single one of them.

There are still over half a hundred things in his bucket list that is not ticked off yet. There are so many places that he has never stepped, so many food he never tasted. He does not even know the result of the exams he spends countless sleepless nights for. He has not even confessed to the hot senior that he has like him for over a year despite him looking so intimidating to others.

There are so many things he has not done and so many regrets in his life yet he can never fulfil it.

And then suddenly the plane stops dropping. Felix barely registers the captain’s words a few minutes later that they are getting back on track and are getting away from the storm. The rest of the ride is filled with silence except by the few children who still cries out of fear.

The next moment are passed by in a blur. The pilots even come and greet the passengers. When Felix shakes their hands, he does not know whose hands are colder.

Even when they are retrieving their luggage, there is still a weird tension in the air. The silence is so thick and it seems like everyone’s mouths are too dry to even say anything.

Chris is already waiting for him when he walks out of the terminal and his bright smile slips from his face when his gaze falls on him. “Why do you look so pale? Rough flight?”

Those words immediately cause him to burst into tears and he begins to cry on Chris’ shoulder. Instead of driving him straight home, Chris treats him to some ice cream at their favourite ice cream parlour. He barely eats it but Chris says nothing about it though.

It is only when they are nearing his house does Felix tells him about it. He does not reply but he hugs Felix tightly before he leaves. “I am so relief that you are here, Lix.”

It feels like the universe is giving him a second chance to really appreciate life. In the midst of getting through in life, most people usually forget how much of a blessing each day is. He is also seem to forget just how limited his time in life really is.

As he stares out his window the next morning, for the first time in a while does he feels happy to be able to witness a brand new day.


End file.
